


Recovery

by queenpierrot



Series: Dog Dads [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hannibal (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Injury Recovery, M/M, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenpierrot/pseuds/queenpierrot
Summary: "I smell blood." Hannibal said.Will frowned and nodded, putting the keys away and following Hannibal as he walked to the side of the warehouse, Will's hand reaching into his coat to his pistol as a precaution.He expected to see someone bleeding out.He didn't expect that someone to be Frank.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Dog Dads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968061
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a couple months after Dog Fight.

It was a dark, stormy night down by their warehouse. Perfect setting for Will and Hannibal to dispose of their latest three kills. The bodies had been dismembered and packed into two large suitcases for ease of travel, not that there was much of it to dispose.

Living in New York City had its perks that they could blend in as just another face in the crowd, and plenty of rude criminals to hunt, but they had to be careful to bring the bodies to their warehouse-- rented under another alias than their current ones, of course-- and keep the cadaver there after harvesting all the meat they could from each.

Will walked up to the door of the warehouse and took out his keys to unlock it when Hannibal put his hand on his shoulder. Will looked to the man with a brow raised, the man facing partially away from him.

"I smell blood." Hannibal said.

Will frowned and nodded, putting the keys away and following Hannibal as he walked to the side of the warehouse, Will's hand reaching into his coat to his pistol as a precaution.

He expected to see someone bleeding out.

He didn't expect that someone to be Frank.

Will pulled his hand out of his jacket and ran over, kneeling next to the man who groaned. "Hey, Frank, it's Will. Do you remember me?"

Frank opened an eye and looked up to Will, breaths shallow, "Blue? Yeah, yeah I remember you. How's the dogs?"

Will looked over Franks body quickly. He had one bullet wound in the chest on the left side and two in the right thigh. "Dogs are good. Down to three of them." He looked over his shoulder to Hannibal, "Hannibal, change of plans, help me get him to the car."

Hannibal nodded and came over, putting one of Frank's arms around his shoulder and Will doing the same on the other side, hoisting the built man up.

"A friend of yours, Will?" Hannibal asked as they made their way over to the car.

Will nodded. "Remember the guy I told you about, the night of the dog fighting stakeout? Him."

Hannibal nodded. Will opened the back seat door of the car and climbed in to help pull Frank into the car, climbing out the other side.

Will and Hannibal got into the front seats and drove back to their apartment, glad that Frank was wearing all black to be more discrete with his wounds. They brought him into their apartment and laid him on the couch, taking off their coats before Hannibal quickly went to get his medical supplies.

Three medium sized dogs were pacing around the couch anxiously, but with a command from Will all three went to their dog beds and laid down.

Will knelt next to Frank with a frown, "Hey Frank, you still awake?"

Frank groaned a bit and nodded, "Yeah, Blue. What's up?"

"Do you want me to call anyone?" Will asked as he looked over the wounds again, before looking back to Frank's face, noticing the blood in his mouth now that they had light.

"I ain't dying, Blue, shut it with the crap." Frank said as he tried to sit up. Will gently pushed him back down.

Hannibal came over, putting the large box of supplies on the coffee table. "I would insist you do not move around so much, Frank, was it?" Frank nodded, Hannibal put on gloves then quickly started to cut open Frank's shirt, frowning at the damage. He turned to Will, "Will, please put on some gloves then tie a tourniquet on his thigh. I will work on that next."

Will nodded and did as he was told as Frank watched them both. Hannibal took out a syringe and a bottle of morphine and was about to load it up when Frank grabbed his wrist. "No drugs. I can take it."

Hannibal looked down to him with a raised brow, "I have to remove two, possibly three bullets, Frank. It will be painful."

"I said I can take it, damn it." He growled out.

Hannibal nodded and put the syringe and morphine back. He took out forceps and rubbing alcohol, cleaning them carefully before cleaning the still bleeding wound, removing the bullet with practiced skill as Frank grunted before Will handed him the needle to start stitching him up. Hannibal did so quickly before cleaning the blood once again from his chest.

Hannibal moved down and cut his pant leg open around the wounds, lifting at the knee to check for exit wounds. "One of the bullets had went clear though, but the other is in deep, Frank."

"Well isn't that great news, Doc." Frank gritted out.

"I'll excuse your rudeness tonight given your circumstance, Frank. Normally, I do not tolerate it." Hannibal informed him briskly, cleaning the wound as he talked before taking the forceps again and starting to dig for a grip on the second bullet, making Frank gasp in pain.

After getting the bullet out, Hannibal cleaned both bullet wounds and stitched them up. "I need you to turn on your side, Frank, so I can clean and stitch the exit wound."

Frank nodded and turned himself over to the side with difficulty. Hannibal made quick work of cleaning, stitching, and bandaging the exit wound before helping Frank turn back over onto his back. He then began bandaging the wounds on front of his thigh and the wound on his chest.

When he finally finished, he pulled off his latex gloves and looked to Frank's face. "Frank, you're finished now. You should rest, you've lost quite a bit of blood."

Frank shook his head, "I gotta go home." He said, trying to sit up again.

Hannibal gently pushed him back down. "I'm afraid I insist you stay at least the night. You are in no condition to go anywhere."

Frank growled but gave in, closing his eyes. "Fine, just tonight." Hannibal untied the tourniquet from Frank's thigh then stood.

Will stood as he took his latex gloves off. "I'm going to take the dogs for a walk, I'll be back soon." He kissed Hannibal on the cheek before going to the table beside the door and picking up the three leashes and the waste bags.

The dogs excitedly ran over to Will and he chuckled, leashing the three dogs before pulling on his coat and leaving.

Hannibal gathered the trash and put it into the kitchen trash can, taking the forceps and washing them before coming back to the medical kit and packed it up and carried it away.

By the time Will came back from the walk, Frank was passed out on the couch and Hannibal was in the shower.

Will had shut the light and was about to go to the bedroom when he heard a cellphone go off. He turned back and walked back into the room, kneeling next to Frank and taking the burner phone out of his pocket.

The screen was lit with two missed calls from "RED" who was the current caller. Will looked to Frank and hoped he wasn't overstepping, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Frank-- Wait, who is this? Why do you have Frank's phone?" The man's voice on the other end said quickly.

"My name is Will, I'm a friend of Frank's. He's sleeping right now." Will responded, not sure how much to say or who he was talking to.

"Is he hurt? He always comes home. It's not like him to not make it home without telling me first." The man on the other side said.

"Yes, but he's patched up and in a safe location. He's lost a lot of blood so we didn't want him moving around."

There was a pregnant pause before the other man spoke, "You said your name was Will, right? You're the one with the dogs."

Will blinked a bit in surprise, looking to Frank, "Yes."

There was another pause, shorter this time. "Send me your address please. I'll come get him in the morning."

Will nodded, "Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Will hung up the phone and opened the texting app, went into the contacts and saw that RED was the only contact and looked to Frank again with curiosity, before selecting the contact and typing their address into the message body. He hit send before locking the screen, putting the phone on the table.

He stood up and stretched, looking over only to see Hannibal standing in the doorway to the bedroom, wearing his night clothes. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Will said with a chuckle as he made his way over.

The next morning, Will woke up around 7am, Hannibal already out of bed and from the smell in the air was cooking breakfast. Will stretched and got out of bed, going to his dresser and got changed into a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans.

He went into the living room and saw Frank sitting at the island in the kitchen. He was dressed in one of Hannibal's rare few tshirts and lounge pants-- they were fitted on the slightly larger and more built man.

Frank looked over to Will and frowned a bit as he drank his coffee, "Doc says you talked to Matt."

Will chuckled a bit, rubbing the back of his head, "If that's 'Red' then yeah. I came back from walking the dogs last night and he was calling. Had two missed calls already. Seemed important." He paused, "He was worried about you."

Frank snorted and smirked a bit, "I bet he was. I passed out before I could tell him where I was. Thanks for that, Blue."

Hannibal turned with the frying pan and spatula and started to scoop the protein scramble he had made onto three plates, enough left in the pan for a fourth serving "I insist you call us by our proper names, and not those silly pet names." He said half-heartedly.

Frank and Will both rolled their eyes at this, Will smiling as he sat next to Frank at the island. "Its not hurting anyone, Hannibal."

Hannibal eyed Will as he handed him a plate, "Him knowing our real names does, however."

Hannibal handed Frank a plate, Frank frowning at what Hannibal had said, "What, are you guys in WPP?" He started to eat and groaned a bit in appreciation, "Shit, Doc, this is delicious."

Will looked to Frank as he swallowed the food in his mouth before speaking, "Something like that."

Frank scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Well then you should call me Pete Castiglione since that's the name the government wants me to use."

Hannibal chuckled, "You look more like a Frank, if we're being perfectly honest."

"Yeah, I think so too." Frank said, and they all chuckled before going back to their food.

Before they could finish, there was a knock at the door. Will wiped his mouth with a napkin and walked over to it, answering, surprised when he saw what in all appearances was a blind man at the door.

"Hey, you must be Matt?" Will asked as he opened the door and stepped to the side to let the other in.

Matt stepped inside and smiled a bit to him, "Hello, you're Will, right? Thank you for helping Frank twice now. I seem to owe you a small debt."

Will shut the door, shaking his head. "Not at all. Would you like some breakfast?"

Matt shook his head, "I don't want to impose."

Hannibal was already taking out another plate to serve him, "We insist, Matt. Please, take a seat."

Frank nodded and patted the seat next to himself, "Red, come sit, the food's great."

Matt chuckled and shook his head in defeat, "I'm out-numbered, aren't I? Alright, I could eat." He made his way over to the high-top chair, Frank pulling it out for him.

Matt folded his cane before sitting, finding the silverware and starting to eat. Will sat on the last seat, Hannibal still standing on the other side of the counter as he went back to eating.

Matt hummed in curious appreciation, "This is good. What is it?"

"Pork. A protein scramble." Hannibal answered.

Matt's brows creased slightly and he tilted his head in consideration but nodded, taking another bite. Will and Hannibal met each other's eyes at that but said nothing, both continuing to eat.

Matt smiled a bit, "So where did you guys find Frank?"

Hannibal swallowed the last of his food, "He was down by the warehouses. We were going to check on one of my peer's prospects when I smelled the blood."

Matt blinked in surprise, "You smelled the blood? That's a pretty strong nose you have."

Will nodded a bit, "Hannibal's sense of smell is really refined. He was able to smell encephalitis on me before it was diagnosed, and cancer on a friend's wife before she had told him."

Frank raised an eyebrow at Hannibal, who looked less than amused at what Will was bringing up. "That's some party trick, Doc."

Hannibal was quiet as he collected Frank and Will's empty plates along with silverware, taking them over to the sink and starting to wash them.

Will cleared his throat and smiled to the two of them as Matt finished his breakfast, "You two should come over for dinner sometime. Hannibal?"

Hannibal smiled over his shoulder to them, as he washed a plate, "I haven't cooked for guests at my table in years, it would be a pleasure."

Matt smiled and nodded, "That sounds nice, I think we'd like that."

Will went over to the counter and grabbed a pen and paper, bringing it over to Frank. "Write down your numbers, Frank. I'll give you guys a call later so you'll have mine. We'll make a date of it sometime, next week maybe."

Frank scribbled both their numbers down and finished his coffee before standing, checking the time on his phone before looking to Matt. "Let's get going, don't want you to be late for work."

Matt chuckled and stood, unfolding his cane. "Alright, alright." He turned towards Will, "Thank you both again for your help, and for the breakfast."

Will nodded and walked to the door, opening it, "Of course. See you guys around."

Frank lead the way, Matt following quietly after him. Will shut the door after them then went to the window, watching as they left the building together and hailed a cab.

"Something about him doesn't sit right. He's more than he appears. He definitely has heightened senses, he could tell there was something wrong with the meat."

"And yet you invited him to dinner anyway." Hannibal replied, drying the last of the silverware and putting it away.

"They make me curious."

Hannibal smirked a bit, walking over to Will and put his arm around his shoulder, "Be careful, Will. Our life here is comfortable. Careless curiosity will kill the cat."

Will looked to Hannibal with sharp eyes, leaning in to whisper on his lips, "Good thing I'm a wolf then."


End file.
